


swingset

by leechaeyeonsgf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, haseul's pov, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechaeyeonsgf/pseuds/leechaeyeonsgf
Summary: haseul got the worst job in the world, but got the best opportunity along with it.





	1. rush hour

Haseul hates her job. She despises it. She'd rather stay in geography class for the entire day than be here, which is saying a lot, because she hates that class.

Unfortunately for her, she can't quit. She has to be strong and endure just a bit more of this teaspoon of hell.

But anyways, how did she get stuck working this job that she despises so much?

To make a long story short: Haseul got into a fight with her parents, and their form of punishment was to stop sending her money. That leaves Haseul, a struggling college student who at the time didn't have a job, with no source of income. She asked her roommates, Sooyoung and Jinsoul, for money, only to receive simple excuses like "I just don't feel like giving you money" as to why they won't give her any. She asked Hyunjin as well, and was turned down. She almost asked Yeojin, before remembering the girl still earns allowances from her parents, and probably wouldn't give her any money because she's selfish and a complete sadist.

That left Haseul with no choice but to get a job. Unfortunately for her, there seemed to be no desirable options. She looked around town and on local job opening websites to find a small but loathsome selection. Most of them were sanitation-related, like janitors at restaurants or other public buildings. She also had the option at working at a low-paying job like McDonald's or Burger King. The most desirable option was to work at Toys R Us, but that would be useless, now that they're closing down.

There was one other option.

One that she hoped to avoid the most.

And that was to work at the daycare.

Haseul swore on her life to never set foot in a daycare. She couldn't stand being around a cavalcade of snotty, noisy, pathetic excuses for human beings. She'd rather be a janitor in a school lunch room.

The worst decision Haseul made was to wait and see if new jobs would open up.

And because Haseul is Haseul, a cursed individual, all of the jobs were gone the next day - except for the daycare. 

Haseul decided to wait yet another day to see if tomorrow will yield more ideal results.

Alas, that was not the case.

Haseul ended up waiting another week, only to see no new jobs open up. Each day, she opened the page on her computer and saw the daycare job, and only the daycare job. It almost felt as if it was mocking her. Haseul made sure to flip the computer monitor off a few times to let the god testing her know that she wasn't happy.

Eventually, Haseul had gotten tired of waiting for something more appealing to come up, so she (very reluctantly) applied. That night, Haseul hoped to every god imaginable that they would turn her down.

Once again, that wasn't the case.

Haseul now works the afternoon shift at the daycare. Since she takes all of her classes in the mornings, she has basically the rest of the day after noon to do whatever she wants to do. 

The schedule she's been running on ever since she got the job has been simple: wake up, get ready, go to class, go to the daycare, come home, and do whatever else she wants to do before going to sleep and repeating the process.

Although Haseul gets just enough time every day to relax and de-stress from the absolute chaos of managing kids from the ages of 2-5, she could still never seem to enjoy working there.

How could we blame her? She arrives to her job at 1-1:30 (1 if Sooyoung or Jinsoul gives her a ride, 1:30 if she takes public transport) to take care of a bunch of riled-up toddlers for around 2 and a half hours. Then, around 5ish, she has to work at the desk for pickup. Parents or licensed guardians come to the front desk, state the name of the child they're picking up, and Haseul sends a message to the staff member working in the kid's play area to get the kid ready to go home. Most of the people that come in are single moms getting off of work, so it's not like she would find anyone she recognized.

Middle-aged suburban moms make the most boring small-talk, if you ask her.

So, after sitting through 3-4 hours of children crying, and about an hour making uncomfortable small talk with lonely, single moms, Haseul heads out around 6:30 back to her dorm. Most people have already gotten off of work by then, so her drive home is quite calming and easy.

Another reason why Haseul loathed working there was her coworkers. Two other people worked alongside her: a 35-year-old man who she never bothered to learn the name of, and a 16-year-old high school student who was too shy to introduce herself to her. Haseul didn't like the man because of how creepy he seemed. He always volunteered to watch after the kids, so that raised a red flag. His neck beard and the fedora he wears on occasion also sets off a few red flags, but we won't get into that.

Haseul, on the other hand, has no problems with the younger girl. In fact, she's more than willing to be friendly with her. That was, if she didn't always walk away whenever Haseul tried talking to her.

So, Haseul has many reasons as to why she doesn't like her job. Each day, she wakes up and cursed at the gods for letting her live to see another day through the colored glass of the daycare windows, painted to display a group of jungle animals to seem more welcoming to children and parents and less like a death trap for hopes and dreams.

Today was just like any day. She woke up and cursed at the gods, as per usual. She got up, got dressed, had some breakfast, jacked around on her phone for a few minutes before Sooyoung grabbed her car keys and drove herself, Haseul and Jinsoul to their university. Haseul did her time in class and hopped on the bus (she thanked the bus driver btw) to get to her job. Just out of pure frustration, she cursed at the gods once again for not hitting her with said bus.

Haseul clocks in, and is disappointed, yet not surprised to see that the play area was void of any adult supervision; just brimming with gurgling toddlers and crying kids. Haseul set her bag down and trudged into the room to watch over the kids. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the younger girl dash across the employees only area to the backdoor, where she made her not-so-sly escape. Haseul's seen the kid do the same thing for months now, but only when the man was watching the children, so it almost stung a bit to see her doing it now when she's clocked in. I guess it's really just every man for themselves here.

4:55 came slower than usual, so Haseul felt a wave of relief wash over her when she heard the familiar chime of the doors opening. She happily made her way to the front desk, and there began the daily pick-up calamity. It was a lot more stressful getting kids to put their velcro light-up skechers on and get their Lightning McQueen or Paw Patrol backpacks than you think.

6:25 rolls around, and what Haseul thinks to be the last parent picks their squealing child up from the daycare. Haseul picks up her phone for the first time in hours to see that Sooyoung has offered to drive her home, with the set-back of her having to wait around half an hour for her to come get her, as she has a job interview somewhere, but she won't tell Haseul where it is. She didn't really feel like riding on the warm bus for the second time today, so she took her up on that offer without the slightest bit of hesitance.

Haseul had been refreshing her Twitter timeline for at least 10 minutes when she heard a sudden crash, followed by a small chorus of elated cheers and hiccups from the play area. Haseul jumped from her seat to see two little kids stacking toys that were not meant to be stacked onto one another, like toy trucks and barbie dolls, and collapsing them after getting to a certain, satisfactory point. The man had already clocked out, and the girl had left hours ago, so that leaves Haseul to take care of these two kids.

Haseul brings them up to the check-in area, and checks the computer to see what kids had been checked in, but not checked out. She learned that they are Chenglei, a 3 year old boy, and Liling, a 4 year old girl. Haseul looks at their pick-up records and emergency contact list to find their parents and their contact information. Haseul began to dial the family's home phone number when the door swung open, revealing a teen girl with faded bubblegum pink hair, panting from running, her face flushed and her hair ruffled.

Haseul glanced between the girl in the doorway and the picture used for the duo's mother in the contact information file.

Well, she certainly doesn't look like their mother.


	2. search

Haseul scanned the girl up and down, before reverting her gaze back to the mother's ID, where she came to the conclusion that this girl wasn't their mother. She was really pretty though. 

Haseul realized she was staring at the pretty girl's chest for an uncomfortable amount of time when the girl cleared her throat and introduced herself.

"Uh, hi. I'm here to pick up Chenglei and Liling?"

Haseul jumped, startled at how nice the girl's voice sounded. 

"Oh, yeah. What's your name?"

"Wong Gaahei."

"That's a pretty name," is what Haseul thought she had only said in her head, but when the girl's cheeks turned as pink as her hair, she realized that she didn't just say that in her head.

"Oh, thank you! I go by Vivi as well."

"That's even cuter!" At least Haseul intended to say that aloud this time.

"Thank you!" 

Haseul couldn't help but smile at how precious this newcomer was.

"Oh, I'm gonna need some form of identification for you, since you're not the usual picker-upper."

The girl pulled out a bright pink wallet with a deer stitched onto it, which Haseul found looked somewhat similar to its possessor. She pulled out a driver's license and handed it to Haseul. She found that the girl was just a year older than her, and that she was indeed related to these kids.

"Alright, you're good to go! I do have one question though."

"Hm?" Vivi's two hands were latched onto the wrists of her presumably younger siblings. The two tugged on her arms in an attempt to escape, but Vivi's tight grasp on the two wasn't gonna falter anytime soon.

"Why couldn't their mother come get them?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

Haseul checked the time, seeing she still had around half an hour before Sooyoung would arrive to pick her up. 

"Well, I've got time."

"Oh, okay," she responded, letting go of the kids' arms for them to run free. Haseul stepped out from behind the reception desk and over to a couch, where she patted the seat next to her.

After Vivi settled down, she began. 

"Well, our mom works for this law firm for people who've been in car accidents or in altercations in their jobs. She was on this one case with a man who faced a lot of rude remarks from his coworkers and his boss about how he looked biracial when he really wasn't. The boss actually paid the employees extra to make fun of him and inconvenience him. They did things like hack into his email or phone system and send his clients inappropriate emails and voice mails. His boss set them up to do that so he could have a reason to fire him. The guy did get fired, and he found out from an ex-coworker that it was all set up. He took him to court for that and some other stuff that had to do with him damaging personal property, can't remember what exactly else he was suing his boss for. The trial happened yesterday, and while they were there, it got physical. Someone threw a chair and it hit my mom and she fell down some steps since she was on an elevated surface. She went to the hospital and she messed her ankle up, so it's best for her to not drive and walk and whatnot."

"Oooh, I see. I'm sorry that happened to her."

Haseul put her arm around Vivi subconsciously. The more she thinks about that, the less she understands why she did it. It must've been an impulse.

"It's okay, I think it's kind of funny."

Vivi let out a soft chuckle.

"Anyways, since you know my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Jo Haseul!"

"That's a cute name," Vivi's tone seemed mockulatory, yet genuine at the same time.

"Thanks!"

Haseul turned her head as she saw a familiar face open the door, setting off the bell's familiar chime.

"Hey Seullie. Who've we got here?"

Haseul and Vivi both bolted upwards. Haseul removed her arm from around Vivi's shoulders.

"This is Vivi! Vivi, this is my roommate, Sooyoung!"

The two exchanged awkward greetings and handshakes, which Haseul couldn't help but cringe at.

Vivi's eyes widen as she worriedly announced, "Wait, where are the kids?"

Sooyoung and Haseul whipped their heads around, in hopes of finding the pair somewhere not too far away.

"Maybe they're in the play area."

Haseul started towards the play area with Vivi and Sooyoung not too far behind. When they made it, they saw no sight of the kids.

Haseul did notice one thing, though.

"The door to the employees only area is open."

"So? It's just the employee's only area. It's not like you left the back door open."

Haseul made an awkward smile at Vivi and Sooyoung.

"You've got to be kidding me, Seullie." 

"Hey, at least I wasn't the one who left it open!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated to the story but chungha's new mini album is amazing and the mv for love u?? a work of art  
> also i made up a job for vivi's mum, i'm not saying that's her actual occupation. this story is entirely fictional ya know, besides for the loona members  
> also my apologies this is short i wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger so i stopped it here but hopefully i'll be able to update tomorrow at some point!


	3. 3's a crowd

"Haseul, you're a headass."

Haseul gave Sooyoung an offended look as they made their way to the play area, along with Vivi. The door to the employee's only section of the building was horribly placed right off of the play area. Haseul had no idea why anyone would think that would be a stable idea.

"It isn't my fault. I thought the door was closed. I thought the girl who left earlier closed it."

"You could've at least checked to see if it was locked, especially when you had two little kids running around unsupervised."

"I'm sorry, Haseul. I should've been watching over them."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Vivi. My job literally is to watch over kids, so I should've been watching over them."

"Well, I-"

"Can you two quiet down? If those kids hear us coming they'll probably run off."

Vivi looked taken aback by the harshness of Sooyoung's tone, so Haseul reassured her: "Don't mind Sooyoung. That's her sense of humor."

"Her sense of humor is yelling at people she just met?"

"She's just a bit harsh. She oversteps her boundaries occasionally, so don't take it to heart, okay?"

Vivi nodded, still looking a bit shaken. Vivi walked ahead of Sooyoung, causing the latter to fall back, to look for her siblings.

"Sooyoung, you gotta chill with that whole attitude gag you've got. Vivi thought you were mad at her."

"Heh, my bad," Sooyoung scratched the back of her neck and gave an awkward smile, to with Haseul responded with an eye roll.

"Oh, I see what happened now," Vivi announced from ahead. Haseul and Sooyoung quickened their pace to reach Vivi in a timely fashion.

"This is one of those swinging doors. Swings both ways."

Haseul nudged Sooyoung. She scowled in return.

"Kinda like me."

"What?"

"What?"

Haseul ignored the obvious hint at the older girl's sexuality, thinking it was too good to be true. How could someone be pretty, talented, good-natured, AND bi? Was Vivi an angel?

Sooyoung wiggled her eyebrows at Haseul. She rolled her eyes once again.

"Let's check outside then. If worse comes to worse, they'll be out there."

Haseul led the other two out of the door and into the parking lot, which was placed on a hill that overlooked a busy highway. Haseul doesn't know why anyone would think it'd be a good idea to place a daycare with an already-weak security system next to a busy highway, but she guesses that not everything can be perfect.

Luckily for them, the kids hadn't gotten far. The two were seen sitting on the curb of the parking lot, pulling grass out of the hill and throwing it on each other. Luckily, neither of them were wearing white or yellow. 

Vivi dashed over and took them both by the arm, tugging the troublesome pair back to the (somewhat) safe building. 

"Ah, I'm glad they're safe!"

"Me too, I didn't wanna clean kid guts off of the highway."

Vivi and Haseul shot Sooyoung disgusted looks. The kids were too distracted by kicking rocks that had made their way onto the pavement and picking their noses.

"Anyways, Haseul, thanks for helping me find them. And for listening to me earlier. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime! Will you be coming back anytime soon?"

"Actually, yeah! My mom still needs to recover, so you'll be seeing me a lot for the next month!"

Haseul did a happy dance in her head.

"Oh! Hold on. Can you hold onto these two for me?"

Sooyoung held onto the two kids, as they attempted to squirm away from the stranger and her unnecessarily tight grasp.

Vivi took out a small sticky note from her purse, along with a pen that had different color cartridges in it.

"Whoa, is that one of those pens?"

Haseul pointed at the pen with a look of child-like joy. Vivi smiled and nodded, handing her the pen.

"Yeah, try it!"

Haseul excitedly took the pen and mashed the buttons located on the end, changing the ink's color. She handed it back to Vivi, who changed the ink color every number, just for Haseul's enjoyment. She handed the note to Haseul.

"That's my phone number! You can call or text me any time you want!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Cool! Can I call you later?"

"Of course!"

"Nice!"

"Vivi, take the kids back. They're noisy and I don't like them."

All eyes turned to Sooyoung, who was cringing as the two kids continued to babble, yelp, and jump around in attempt to escape Sooyoung's grasp.

"Oh yeah, my bad."

Vivi took the kids' hands with more care and faced Haseul.

"So, talk to you later?"

"Yeah!"

Vivi wrapped one arm around Haseul for a second, causing the latter to do yet another happy dance in her head. Vivi said her goodbyes as she got into her car, loaded the kids in, and drove away.

"Can we go home now? Jinsoul said if she beats me home today, she'll pick the takeout we get, and if I have to eat anymore Wendy's, I will die."

"Okay, okay - let's go."

The remaining pair entered the building, collected their belongings, and went to the car. They buckled in, and made their daily commute down the highway back to their dorm.

"So, what did you think of that Vivi girl."

"She's so pretty. And nice. And funny. She reminds me of a deer. She's smells like vanilla. Oh! - and cocoa butter."

"You like her, huh?"

"No, I just met her."

"What if it's love at first sight?"

"It isn't, because that doesn't exist." 

"How do you know?"

"I just know, Sooyoung."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"I bet you'll have a thing for her."

"I won't! I just thinks she's pretty, it isn't that deep!"

"That's what they all say!"

"How many people do you know start off thinking that some stranger they legit just met is cute, and then end up marrying them?"

"Haven't heard anyone say that in real life, but I've read enough fanfiction to know that this is how most stories start."

"This isn't a fanfiction."

"How do you know that, all-knowing Seullie?"

"First of all, stop calling me that. Second of all, it just isn't a fanfic. If it is, then it's a really lame one."

"You're so judgmental, Seullie."

"Yeah, well you're a pest!"

Moments of silence pass.

"No you."

"This is why you're single."

"That was a low blow, Seullie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, my apologies for not updating! i wasn't having a writer's block, i was just stuck i guess? i have an idea for another fanfic (it's a pd48 one oooo) and i wanna write it but i think having 3 active fanfics would be a horrible idea. my plan for this fic is to make it short and sweet, so i might be able to start drafting my pd48 idea one, but who knows what i'll end up actually doing  
> second of all, i'm thinking of having some side chuuves?? i'm not sure how i'll have chuu enter but i'll figure it out   
> depending on how i write the chuuves it might end up becoming a spin-off? it most likely wouldn't be too long   
> there's a lot of chuuves fics out there so if you know of any underrated yves ships that i could write in let me know! since viseul is underrated i wanna give other underrated ships a chance ya know? (whatever ship i decide to add in would be a side ship, viseul is the focal point of this fic)  
> also produce 48 has ruined me i miss noe and chiyori and the instruction team and choyeon and aoi and nanami and minami and erii and bibian and how ent girls :((( i mainly supported the how ent girls so that was upsetting to see but they already have debut rumors so i'm living a better life but also if yena, chaeyeon, and moe don't get back into the top 12 i'll riot i need them to debut >:( i'm also still pressed ab miyu's ranking but at least she made it! (the pd48 fic i might make would be from miyu's pov)


	4. separation anxiety

That night, Haseul spent hours talking to Vivi. Although, to her, it felt as if mere seconds had gone by and Vivi already had to go, her roommates could beg to differ.

"Are you finally done talking to the love of your life?"

Jinsoul sneered as Sooyoung absent-mindedly picked at a pepperoni on her pizza. 

"She isn't the love of my life, Jinsoul. Just because you don't have a love life doesn't mean you get to mess with mine."

"So you admit you have feelings for her?"

Haseul's eyes rolled back for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Mind your own damn business."

Jinsoul, who was a professional at pushing Haseul's buttons, didn't flinch at the latter's tone of voice.

"My bet's still on you falling in love with her."

"Course it is."

Sooyoung's face contorted into a smirk.

Haseul grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made her way back to her bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, attempting to recall everything that had happened within the past two hours. She remembered Vivi ranting about how much she hates the roads in the city, her dream job, the time she killed the class fish and lied that another student had commit said act of homicide. She learned that Vivi collected vinyl copies of her favorite artist's works, her favorite movie is Big Hero 6, and she really loves dinosaurs. Even though she felt the need to constantly apologize for her rambles, Haseul couldn't help but want her to never stop. It's like her voice put a spell on the usually restless girl.

Haseul told her fair share of secrets and confessions as well. She confessed her love for all things related to Harry Potter, her love for the korean girl group WJSN, and her obsession with the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She told Vivi about what she wanted to do when she graduated college, the first job she ever had, her first crush; she even told the bubblegum-haired girl about the time she fell down a slide and directly into a puddle when she was 8 years old, only out of pity that Vivi had shared her first ever homicide story. Of course, falling down a slide could never come close to killing a beloved class fish, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Haseul felt as if she was on cloud nine. She clutched her phone to her chest, the bright screen showing the stats of their 2 hour and 19 minute call, and shut her eyes. She eventually drifted off into a deep sleep, only to be disturbed by her phone violently vibrating against her chest as her alarm went off. 

The light, airy mood was still wrapped around-

"Fuck, I forgot to charge my phone."

 

Haseul spent her school day hurrying to complete her work, as she impatiently waited for the bell to ring each hour. Seulgi, the girl who had the unfortunate luck of sitting next to Haseul, had to tell the girl on multiple occasions to stop tapping her foot so obnoxiously.

Once the bell rang, Haseul morphed into a korean version of Usain Bolt, as she rapidly stormed to the parking lot on campus and texted her roommates to get their "lazy asses to the car before she hijacks it and leaves them behind".

After suffering through almost half an hour's worth of teases, pokes, and prods from her irritating roommates, they dropped her off at the daycare, with the promise of a ride home with Sooyoung. Jinsoul wouldn't be tagging along this time, as she claims to have some work to do. Neither Haseul nor Sooyoung believed the blonde for a minute. They aren't geniuses, but they certainly won't fall for the excuses that Jinsoul's last 2 braincells spawned spontaneously.

Haseul passed the time waiting for dismissal to come by talking to the one seal plushie that the children never played with. Who knew an inanimate object in the shape of a seal make such nice company?

The sound of the door's child-friendly jingle that played every time someone opened the door quickly became heaven to Haseul's ears. Vivi always managed to come last, so she could have time to chat with Haseul without holding up single mom's just trying to pick their kids up. It was a purely beneficial situation for all parties involved. It gave Vivi time to talk to her newfound friend, it gave Haseul the same opportunity as well as something to do while she waited for Sooyoung to pick her up, and it gave Chenglei and Liling time to jack around with the toys a bit longer, which was any child's greatest wish come true.

The promise of spending time with Vivi after work finally gave Haseul a reason to make it through the day. There's nothing she enjoyed more than just being in Vivi's presence, let alone actively conversing with her. Although she tried her best to hide this from her roommates, the two were quick to catch on to Haseul's crush, which she insisted was purely platonic.

Today felt like any other day; Haseul woke up and smiled at the thought of seeing Vivi again today. Even though she forgot to charge her phone once again, she still felt over-the-moon at the thought of talking to her once again. 

Haseul's phone died in 3rd period, much to her displeasure. Of course, it died during a very heated game of Kahoot used to review over mitosis and homeostasis, forcing her to have to socialize with Seulgi and Park Jiwon, who were playing the game together. The group came in second place after hitting the triangle button instead of diamond, handing their glorious victory over to Bang Chan and Park Junhee, who were crowned the kings of cells from there on out.

To Sooyoung's relief, Haseul's phone dying meant she could not spam text her to get out there faster. She took this opportunity to take her time on the way to the car, to which Haseul responded with an irritated slap to the shoulder.

After what felt like decades of listening to little kids screech and giggle while throwing toy trucks around as if they were snowballs, the oh-so-familiar jingle rang throughout the building, restoring Haseul's hope for the future. She morphed into Usain Bolt once again to reach the front desk and begin the countdown to her favorite part of the day. She was planning on telling Vivi about one of her toxic friends from middle school, as Vivi was having issues with toxic people, as well as recommending some shows for her to watch.

The last mother in line picked up her sons and made her way out, the familiar jingle ringing yet again. Haseul, who had just realized that her phone was still dead, plugged it in and waited for it to recharge. She stared out into the parking lot through the colored glass panes, hoping to see the familiar car pull into the same parking space. 

Minutes passed, and nothing had happened. 

Haseul's phone had finally turned on after 10 bothersome minutes, but it decided to auto-update itself, leaving Haseul without a phone for an estimated time of 20 minutes.

Haseul went onto the computer and played the oh-so-familiar Papa's Freezeria until she heard her phone buzz, asking for her password. She speedily entered it and saw that she had an unread text from Vivi.

"Seullie! My mom's ankle has healed, meaning she's gonna pick the twins up from now on! Call me when you get off of work! <3"

Haseul looked up to the security camera as if she were on The Office, the most disappointed yet not surprised look plastered across her features.

"Of course, on the day my phone dies."

Sooyoung pulled into the parking lot not too long later. She walks in, hands buried in the pockets of her jacket.

"Where's lovergirl?"

Haseul glared, as she locked the door to the play area, checking to see if the twins were there. Alas, they weren't; they had already been picked up.

"Something wrong?"

Sooyoung scratched the back of her neck, a habit she had developed not too long ago as a reaction to awkward situations.

"She's not coming anymore."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

Sooyoung put her hands up as if she was being held at gunpoint.

"Chill, Seullie. You can still call her and whatever."

Haseul rolled her eyes.

"It isn't the same. Talking to someone you like in person is better. Wouldn't you know that?"

Sooyoung winced as memories of her ex-girlfriend filled her mind.

"Why'd you have to bring that up?"

Silence.

"Come on, get in the car. Let's go home."

Sooyoung extended her arms to the door, not leaving her pockets.

"I'll just take the bus."

"The bus already left, didn't it?"

Haseul let out a grunt of frustration as she tilted her head back.

"Then I'll walk!"

Her voice was filled with emotion, as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Seullie, just please get in the car. You don't have to talk to me. Not yet at least."

Haseul turned to make eye contact with Sooyoung, her eyes watering.

"Fine. But you can't get mad if I don't tell you anything."

"Deal."

Sooyoung gave an awkward smile and removed one cold hand from her pocket to open the door for Haseul, who hurriedly left and got into the passenger seat. Sooyoung scratched the back of her neck, a little too hard this time, as it left a scratch mark that glowed a deep pink with hints of blood red.

Silence filled the car, accompanied with a tense storm cloud hovering above the pair's heads. Haseul leaned her head against the window as she stared out onto the highway, the reflection of the now-setting sun filling her oakwood eyes with color for the first time that evening. 

Sooyoung kept her eyes on the road, her hands squeezing the steering wheel with an unnecessary amount of strength. Thoughts of her ex-girlfriend buzzed in her mind like a swarm of bees, brimming to the point where Sooyoung felt her eyes grow wet. The long distance relationship she had with this girl had to be kept a secret from everyone. She never told her parents as they were overwhelmingly homophobic, and she never told her friends as she wasn't out to anyone yet. Memories of their late night video chats in low, hushed voices, their good morning texts always sent a few hours after the other woke up due to their time difference; it was all so overwhelming.

Oh, how she missed Jungeun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies if this seems choppy i'm trynna save up silver points on starpass so i can get some more votes for loona

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea at 5 in the morning because i r e a l l y wanted to write some viseul  
> i'll try not to make it too long, as i'm probably gonna focus more on bruises  
> we could all use a bit more viseul in our lives anyways  
> also please note that the names of the kids aren't the names of vivi's actually siblings! all i know is that she has a younger brother and sister, not their names! i just looked at some popular chinese baby names and picked some out, so these aren't the actual names of her siblings!


End file.
